


Blood and Ice

by allthingspieandhockey (SunMonTue)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Bitty is a phlebotomist (nurse that specializes in taking blood), Fluff, Jack is still a Falconer, M/M, TW: Blood, nothing graphic at all but descriptions of needles that might be an issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/allthingspieandhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty meets the Falconers when he's educating them about donating blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by my non-donation attempt last week. My favourite phlebotomist is a super cheerful Pacific Islander and he told me today he’s never been able to donate but figures his work is enough (he was trying to cheer me up about not being able to donate but instead I just got internally angry and told him it wasn’t fair (he’s in a monogamous gay relationship). So that resulted in this ‘ficlet’. Yes I am aware it’s totally not a ficlet.) Working title was “It’s just not fair” but changed to “Blood and Ice” because that sounds far more interesting and dramatic for what is another piece of Zimbits Fluff. 
> 
> Ngozi owns Check Please and all related characters.
> 
> Additional warning: I know nothing about the donation process in the USA, but would assume that there are very similar processes to what we have here in New Zealand regarding testing and tracking donations. The ethical quandary around what happens in this is... murky. Shades of grey. People can lie on the forms, which is what Jack does so that he can be a role model (and Bitty goes with it), however he (off screen) pulls his blood from circulation, despite knowing it's fine. In real life Bitty would not let Jack donate knowing he'd lied on the form, so... yeah. (The good that will come outweighs it). Suspend belief. Or pretend we live in a world where this isn't actually an issue.
> 
> Edited to add correct information - gay/bisexual men who have not had sexual relations with another man in the last 12 months can donate.

Bitty remembers the first blood drive at his school when he was actually old enough to _finally_ donate. Remembers not meeting the minimum weight limit and being turned away. He’d started deliberately trying to bulk up after that, and he finally made it and given blood for the first time. He’d gone back as often as he could, right through until he’d started college and then he’d been hit with the realization that he could no longer donate. He’d had sex. Terrible mediocre sex and absolutely awful first time.

He’d managed to walk out of the room but the tears had started almost straight away. It’s just not _fair_ …

* * *

 

**TEN YEARS LATER**

He’s certain he’s done something wrong when his manager calls him into her office. He can’t _think_ of anything, but oh god, there must be _something_ he’s done wrong.

“Have a seat Eric,” Sandra instructs and Bitty sits, stomach churning.

He has only been in Providence for nine months, managed to get through the winter without dying (no, he’s not being melodramatic, he’s totally had to go and get help buying a proper winter jacket). He doesn’t know why he’s here – well, that’s a lie; he’d figured it was as different as it was possible from Georgia, and he’d _really_ needed the change. He’d been sent the job advertisement by Caitlin, another phlebotomist, one he’d become very friendly with when he’d changed his career path completely. He doesn’t know why he’s been called into the manager’s office though.

He loves being a phlebotomist, knows he somehow has a gift for it. He’s never bruised anyone while putting the needle in, never had anyone fall off their chair (he’s had fainters, but that’s just part of the job). His cool and calm approach has had him asked for specifically when they have children requiring bloods, or people that are needle-phobic. He’s got the touch apparently. Also there’s an endless stream of people to eat his baked goods he leaves for the donors.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no of course not. Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel like you had done something wrong. It’s just… have you heard of the Falconers?”

“You mean the hockey team?” Bitty asks, blinking, because _of course_ he’s heard of them. All of his colleagues know he’s a big fan of hockey, but Sandra doesn’t spend a lot of time on the floor so okay, maybe she has an excuse for not knowing. Bitty accepted long ago that his knowledge of sports is an ace-in-the-hole when it comes to people’s expectations of him.

“Yes, the hockey team. One of their players’ kids has just been diagnosed with chronic myeloid leukemia and they want to bring the team in to donate and do some PR, for them and for us. It’s an excellent opportunity; however, they wanted to have someone talk to them. I know you’ve only been with us for a short while, but everyone else I talked to told me that you’d be perfect for it.”

Eric blows out the breath he’s been holding, because _yes_ , he supposes he is perfect. For the first time in his life he lives in a hockey town and he’s thrown himself into supporting them, but he also does a lot of the community information sessions and is good in front of people, doing public speaking and managing a room full of people. Whether they’re elementary kids or high-schoolers or a business, he’s faced them all.

“I would love to be involved.”

…

It doesn’t happen for another month, which is fortunately plenty of time to prepare a slightly modified presentation, answering the most common questions. It gets delayed a further month when the team make the playoffs but then they’re knocked out and Bitty wonders what the atmosphere is going to be like. He’s watched all the games, knows how hard they played, but the disappointment they must be feeling must be intense.

He decides to not even mention it, just gets on and does his presentation. Tries not to let his nerves show that he’s in the same room as the Providence Falconers, because it is quite awe-inspiring and the fan inside of him is screaming. A lot. Fortunately, he remains professional, meets with the PR team and discusses a time for the actual donations to take place.

A couple of the players come up and introduce themselves, and Bitty is lost for words when Jason ‘Marty’ Martin comes up. It’s his son that has been the catalyst for all this happening and Bitty gives the other man a sad smile, because he really wishes it wasn’t the case. He says as much and gets a firm half-hug and handshake combo along with mumbled thanks before he leaves quickly. There are others milling around, glancing with worried eyes to where Marty has just left.

“Mr Bittle, can I talk to you privately?”

Bitty finds himself nodding, following him down a corridor to another small room, clearly his office. He feels calmer this time than he was several weeks ago when a different office door was closed behind him. He doesn’t recognize the person in front of him, but he assumes he’s got something to do with the Falconers PR machine.

“We have players, well, _one_ player, who we want to be seen donating, but we know that they aren’t actually eligible. Do you know of any possible work around?”

Bitty purses his lips and frowns, because surely that goes against the whole point of the exercise? He voices as much, and then just outright asks.

“I… can I ask why they cannot donate?”

The other man frowns and Bitty matches it. He’ll find out anyway when he does the pre-health-checks. He’s already signed an NDA, despite stating that patient confidentiality rules absolute for him.

“I can’t tell you, but he… might. He’s pretty private, but he’s also one of our more influential players publicly.” The man doesn’t look happy but Bitty is an expert at patience. “It would help the overall campaign if he was seen to donate. He knows this, and is happy to, it’s just…” he lets out a frustrated sigh. “Just let me go and get him.”

Bitty waits, wonders what the reason could be, because there are a lot. Chemotherapy. Previous blood transfusions. Different medical conditions could impact eligibility. Medications. _Oh_. He blinks and chews on his lip, wondering if he’s figured it out. Doping maybe? They’d definitely want to keep that quiet. He hates thinking about it, but his mind is now cycling through all the different possibilities and drug combinations.

“Mr Bittle, this is Jack Zimmermann. I’ll just… leave you two to talk.”

“Mr Zimmermann, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh, thanks.”

Bitty waits, wishing he had the necessary paperwork to act as a guide and starting point, because Jack Zimmermann looks like he wants to disappear through the floor. He usually waits the other person out, but he’s seen enough interviews to know that Jack Zimmermann can wait a _long time_ in awkward silence when he doesn’t want to talk. Like right now.

“Your, uh, actually I’m not sure who he was. But he said you aren’t eligible to donate?” Bitty isn’t sure if he should bring up the public knowledge of Jack’s anxiety and likely medication, because there are lots of medications that are fine to be on and still donate. His fears about the entire team being doped up are at least gone.

“I…” Jack starts, and then scrubs at his face with his hands; head falling forward and Bitty can’t help but feel sorry for him.

“Anything you say to me is confidential. It would be confidential if you walked into the clinic to donate, and is extra confidential because of the non-disclosure I was asked to sign. I’m guessing this isn’t just a simple case of being scared of a needle.”

Jack snorts at that and Bitty cheers internally.

“Wouldn’t be a very good hockey player if I couldn’t withstand pain and needles. No, it’s…” Jack looks up at him then and Bitty meets his ice-blue eyes steadily. “I’m bisexual. I’ve had sex with men.”

“Oh.” Bitty blinks, holds back the _‘me too’_ that had wanted to slip past his lips. “That’s… it’s just not fair is it?”

Jack frowns at him and Bitty shrugs helplessly.

“I can’t donate sometimes, for the same reason. We’re working on it obviously, but…” he shrugs again, because this isn’t a situation that he had envisioned, which had been short sighted of him. “However, if you've uh, not partaken in any sexual activties within the last year we can carry out the usual donation process. Also each donor receives a card with a number to call if they fall ill within forty-eight hours of donating, or if they no longer wish to have their blood kept in the reserves. A variety of reasons, but you don’t even need to give one. Just the number and they will pull it. Does that work for you?”

Jack nods, looking immensely relieved and Bitty hopes he actually follows through with it. 

“On a side note, when was the last time you got tested? I could take an extra vial and have it run…”

“Uh, they test us all regularly. It’s… not been an issue for a long time anyway.”

Bitty nods, knows he’s probably blushing at even the incredibly vague allusion to sex (or rather, lack of it) and again holds back the ‘ _me too_ ’ that wants to slip out. Again. _I am a professional_ he mutters to himself internally and oh, _fuck_ , he said it out loud because Jack Zimmermann is looking at him, eyebrow raised and mouth quirked in amusement (hopefully) and Bitty grimaces. Jack excuses himself and Bitty waves his hand in an awkward half-wave. He can’t even hold onto the hope that he’ll never see Jack Zimmermann again, because that date is already set.

…

It comes around too quickly of course, although fortunately his workmates don’t know how much of an idiot he made of himself.  He knows he’s probably imagining it, making it worse in his head than it actually was, but he doesn’t care. They set up the stations and welcome the press who have arrived early. Sandra takes it as an opportunity to really press home the importance of donation and convinces some of the press to actually donate, saying that it might improve their understanding of the whole process.

When the Falconers arrive they’re ready, filled in forms all waiting to be gone through. Some regularly donate, some whole blood, others plasma or platelets, and they’re happy going with Bitty’s colleagues. Bitty has highlighted which ones he needs to take through and set up, and not specified why. Alexei Mashkov had admitted privately that he’s terrified of needles, but wants to do it. Bitty takes him through first so he doesn’t have time to freak out.

“Okay, just lie back and try and find Waldo in that picture over there,” Bitty instructs, working quickly to fit the cuff and find a vein. He gives the foam ball to the Russian and tells him to squeeze and hold and Bitty feels a beautiful vein just beneath the skin. He can tell Jack Zimmermann is watching him intently from across the room, and the click and flash of cameras is just background noise. He repeats the pattern and slides the needle home, covering it with white gauze and telling Alexei to keep squeezing every ten to fifteen seconds.

“I ready for needle now,” Alexei says quietly, and Bitty hides a smile.

“It’s already in, sugar. Another ten minutes and you’ll be all done.”

“Really? You very gentle!”

“Thanks, I try my best,” Bitty says with a bright smile.

He heads back to the consulting rooms, calls Jack Zimmermann in and takes in the relevant paperwork. As he asks the usual questions and checks it against the answers Jack has put. He can feel the intense gaze of the other man and as Bitty takes his hand to do the finger prick test he feels embarrassed.

“You are very professional you know. You’re very good at… all this,” Jack says, gesturing vaguely with his finger.

“Thank you, I’ve had a lot of practice. Oh, 163. That’s nice and high.”

“Yeah, shame I can’t always donate.” He sounds bitter and Bitty completely understands.

“Yes, but just being seen to donate will hopefully have a positive impact. It usually does when high profile people get involved.”

Jack just hums and Bitty has no idea if he agrees or is feeling like the whole thing is a waste of his time.

“So before I take you through to donate, do you have any questions you’d like to ask?” Bitty says, because it’s the usual spiel, making sure their patients get every opportunity to ask questions and express concerns.

“Yeah, I wondered if I could interest you in a drink? Or dinner maybe?”

Bitty almost looks behind himself to check that he isn’t addressing someone else, because in what universe would Jack Zimmermann ask him out? But he’s in a sound-proof consulting room and there is no-one else.

“I… I would love to.”

The smile Jack gives him is small, but his eyes are bright and warm, and he’s pretty sure it’s because of excitement.

“Great. Tater said I had to ask you out today because I’d never have another excuse to see you, so…”

“Alexei? Alexei Mashkov told you to ask me out?”

“Uh, well, only after I kind of told him I wanted to?”

Bitty lets out a little laugh and shakes his head, because this cannot be his life right now.

…

Their first date is just for coffee, a quiet café close to India Point and with it being summer there are far fewer students about. It’s really nice and Bitty finds Jack easy to talk to, although he himself is quite quiet. When Jack does talk it’s well thought out and meaningful. It makes Bitty feel a little out-of-place sometimes, but Jack asks him for a second date before the first is even finished. He finds out by accident that Jack hadn’t originally planned on staying in Providence for the summer. That he usually goes home to Montreal. He asks over dinner, why Jack had stayed in Providence.

“To spend time with you,” Jack replies, as if it were _obvious_.

“Oh,” Bitty replies, and he falls a little harder.

There’s always a careful distance between them, and Bitty knows why, but would like to maybe _kiss_ Jack without him having to worry about the press catching them. Not that there are a lot around in the off season, but he doesn’t imagine Jack is going to take any chances. When he broaches the subject of having Jack over for dinner, Jack agrees, and then says he has friends in town but he can leave them for the evening. Bitty won’t hear of it, insists on inviting them as well and that’s how he meets people called Shitty and Lardo.

Their first kiss is against the fridge in Bitty’s kitchen when they go out to refill the drinks. Both of them are more than ready, full of mutual understanding and just meeting in the middle. It’s not soft or slow, the time it has taken to get here has already been longer than Bitty would like and he knows that it’s all they’re likely to get to tonight. More’s the pity. He lets out a soft moan as he feels Jack’s fingers stroke the bare skin on his back.

“Ugh, stop making out already! This isn’t getting us our drinks. Come back and play, we’re ready to start a new age!” Shitty interrupts and Bitty is glad that Jack doesn’t pull away like he’s been burnt, instead drops his head to the fridge beside Bitty’s and lets out a low huff of amusement before kissing his neck softly and stepping back. His eyes are on Bitty’s, full of desire and Bitty feels himself flush further.

“Come on, let’s go.”

For some reason Jack has never mentioned skating, and Bitty has never brought it up either, so when Shitty suggest that they could go tomorrow Jack’s eyebrows shoot up when he quickly agrees. Lardo is saying she’s going to go shopping and Jack is looking at him funny.

“What?” Bitty asks.

“You can skate?”

“Oh sugar,” he pats Jacks hand across the table and smirks. Shitty is laughing.

…

The next day he’s lacing his skates, looking forward to being out on the ice for the first time in months. He knows Jack is still practicing every day, but it’s while Bitty is at work. The rink is open to the public right now, and Jack has already been recognized a couple of times, has signed a few autographs. It’s the first time they’ve been out in public and had it happen. Shitty is busy making fun of him and Bitty is glad that he’s there.

He goes out onto the ice, circles it slowly and starts to warm up. He’s out of practice but it’s one of his favorite past times. After baking. He does a couple of jumps, keeping them easy and low. Shitty joins him, compliments his moves and then Jack is there, looking a little awestruck.

“You can skate.”

“I sure can. Not just a pretty face,” Bitty says with a wink and Shitty howls with laughter as Jack blushes.

“I… don’t know why I didn’t think you could. Do you watch hockey as well?”

“Jack –” Bitty starts, frowning. “Why do you think they chose _me_ to come and talk to the Falconers about donating?”

“Uh, because you’re… uh…”

“Be careful bra’h, you’re out of practice with me living so far away,” Shitty interjects, watching them with too much amusement.

“Jack. I’m a _huge_ hockey fan. I used to figure skate, and played hockey in high school, not that my school had a team, but I even thought about applying for an athletic scholarship, but then I got more interested in becoming a phlebotomist so… I didn’t need a scholarship to go and study that. I stayed local but since I moved to Providence I’ve become quite the devoted hockey fan again.”

“Oh.”

“Did you think that I didn’t know who you were? Other than a Falconer.”

“Yeah. Why would you agree to… date me? If you knew who I was?”

Bitty would swear his jaw hits the ice and he looks at Shitty before looking back at Jack, wondering if it’s some elaborate prank. Shitty just looks sad and is shaking his head before skating backwards, away from them slightly.

“I’m going to leave you two to talk.”

“Jack, I… why _wouldn’t_ I agree to date you? You’re smart, funny, kind, and I’m learning more about those aspects of you the more I get to know you.”

“I’m… not an easy person to be with.”

“I’m not afraid of hard work. And I think you’re worth it. That _we_ would be worth it.” Jack doesn’t say anything but the look on his face is one of hope and disbelief and also sheer joy. “So, is that settled?” Jack nods and Bitty would like nothing more than to hug him but knows he can’t. “Do you always save deep and meaningful conversations for the ice then?” Bitty asks, smiling and hoping that it lightens some of the atmosphere.

“Pretty much. Come on. Race you to Shitty.”

…

When the hockey season starts they see each other as often as they can, and Bitty is once again glad that he works regular hours and not round-the-clock shifts like he used to, because that would make it even more difficult. When he does a blood drive at Brown University he convinces Jack to join him on a rare day off. Jack somehow convinces Tater and Snowy to join him as well. They have a record number of students turn up and Bitty puts the hockey players to good use handing out biscuits and juice boxes.

Jack isn’t out, they’ve talked about it at length, so Bitty can’t really tell anyone that he’s no longer single, but fortunately his friends and family stopped asking years ago. His workmates are still in the polite stage of not asking him questions that are too personal, which he’s glad about because he’s a terrible liar. He meets Jack’s parents over a dinner which probably costs more than he earns in a month but Jack reassures him that his parents like him.

The Falconers make it through to the Stanley Cup final, so their official first anniversary is spent apart, but Bitty doesn’t care, he’s far too excited that they’re _in the finals_. His workmates threaten to suffocate him if he doesn’t shut up about Hockey; although they do leave the TVs in the clinic set to the games whenever he’s working the late shift. The final goes to the seventh game, and it’s a home game for the Falconers and Bitty can’t believe it as he sits there with Shitty and Lardo, watching on the edge of his seat as the Falconers win the Stanley Cup for the first time. He doesn’t really get to see Jack in the media frenzy that follows, there’s a freaking _parade_ , and Bitty knows that this is just going to be their new normal for a while.

During the following week they manage two nights together, and Jack tells him that he’s planning on coming out. Bitty had listened as Jack had explained that the press release and interview were all arranged (had been for several years apparently); the only thing left to decide was whether Bitty wanted to be named as Jack’s boyfriend. Bitty stalls. He honestly has no idea, because he knows that the media will find out eventually, regardless of what he decides, which is what he tells Jack.

“If you don’t want to be with me, I understand…”

“No! Jack, sugar, that’s not what I meant at all. I love you. So much. I just… it’s scary you know?”

“I… yes. But I don’t want to have to hide away anymore.”

That decides Bitty, because he’s only been doing this for a year, but Jack has been doing this nearly his entire life and that Jack _wants_ to come out publicly is _huge_ , and ceding control to him for this is such a small thing. He climbs into Jack’s lap, wants to reassure him in every possible way that he is fully committed to their relationship, despite what his mind might be telling him. He’s gotten accustomed to reassuring Jack of his feelings, is glad that he’s naturally talkative and affectionate, that praise and pet names trip off his tongue naturally because it seems to help Jack’s anxiety no end.

He’s working when it happens, and his workmates wolf whistle when they see Jack, and they don’t even _know_ anything yet. Someone turns the sound up to the interview and Bitty’s eyes go wide as he hears the interviewer ask Jack about his sexuality. Even though he knew it was coming he feels nervous. He can feel several pairs of eyes flick to him, but is glad that they all have work to do. He has to stop, his hands shaking for the first time ever as he unwraps a packet of tubing, hearing Jack state, on National TV, that he’s bisexual. And yes, he is currently in a relationship. Yes, it is with a man. No, it’s not another hockey player. Bitty snorts.

“Fu– fudge. It’s _you_ … he’s…” Carrie’s eyes are wide as they flick between the TV screen and Bitty. Bitty nods, and sure enough Jack says his name a moment later and Bitty laughs, feeling a little hysterical and his workmates are _embarrassing_ but equally happy for him, each of them coming up and giving him a hug sometime during the day. It all returns to normal, although he does notice a couple of people take his picture as he leaves work.

Jack is waiting at his apartment, sprawled out on the sofa and all Bitty wants to do is collapse beside him, except he has to shower. Jack waits for him and

“Move in with me?”

“I… _Jack_.” He wants to ask Jack if he’s sure, if he doesn’t think that Jack is maybe moving too fast, but Bitty doesn’t feel like it’s too fast. He knows Jack wouldn’t be bringing it up if he didn’t mean it. Didn’t _want_ it. “You… you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Bitty says, realizing the truth of his words and the timing with Jack coming out publicly.

“Since Christmas. I told myself if we won the Stanley Cup I’d… ask you.”

Bitty laughs and he nods, murmurs under his breath that he’d love to move in with Jack.

…

Bitty refuses to let Jack hire professional movers and instead finds himself directing half of the Falconers, which he guesses is a compromise of sorts. It’s almost a party like atmosphere and he knows they’re still riding the high of winning, even weeks later. He can’t cook them anything as a thank you, what with all his things packed away, but he swears to have them all around as soon as he is properly unpacked. They finally leave and Bitty wants to get his kitchen boxes unpacked at the very least before bed. Jack tries to help but soon makes his excuses, tells Bitty it’s his domain and at least if Bitty puts it away he’ll at least know where to find everything. Bitty laughs and agrees; accepts the kiss Jack places on the top of his head and slides his ceramic pie dishes into an empty drawer.

“You know how I said I had a question to ask you? If I won the Stanley Cup?”

“Mmm, about asking me to move in?” Bitty says, glad that most of Jack’s kitchen cupboards are empty because even as it is he might run out of room.

“That wasn’t actually the question I originally had in mind…” Jack says.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Caitlin as in Caitlin Farmer. I kind of head canon that in this AU Bitty introduces Caitlin to Chowder, (who is a friend of Jack’s from Samwell obviously) at Bitty and Jack’s wedding.  
> Marty's son makes a full recovery.


End file.
